<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Purrfect Strangers by Semper_Sehun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155534">Purrfect Strangers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semper_Sehun/pseuds/Semper_Sehun'>Semper_Sehun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Catboy Sehun, Dirty Talk, Hybrids, Lingerie, M/M, Model Kim Jongin | Kai, Sex Toys, Vibrators, cam sex, camboy, orange tabby cat Sehun, sehun in panties</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semper_Sehun/pseuds/Semper_Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Congratulations! You’re the lucky winner of TangerinePaw94’s giveaway. As one of my loyal subscribers, you entered the giveaway to win a personal 45-minute cam session and were randomly chosen as the lucky winner. Isn’t that purr-fect?"</p>
<p>User KimKai94 is the lucky winner of cat hybrid Sehun's giveaway to win a free and private cam session. Lots of dirty talk and explicitness ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sexual Tensions August 2020 Round</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Purrfect Strangers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is very self-indulgent sekai smut... especially orange haired + tabby catboy Sehun. Originally, I was contemplating whether to write catboy Sehun or fox hybrid Sehun but honestly, catboys always get me.<br/>I hope you'll enjoy this! ✨</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Congratulations! You’re the lucky winner of TangerinePaw94’s giveaway. As one of my loyal subscribers, you entered the giveaway to win a personal 45-minute cam session and were randomly chosen as the lucky winner. Isn’t that purr-fect? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> To claim your price, please leave me a message with your wishes. These can range from what I will be wearing to what you expect from the session or what you wish would be included. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Don’t be shy, tell me all the things you want me to do and I’m sure we’ll be having a lot of fun… </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> There is no need for you to turn on your camera. I will open a cam session and invite you personally to join. You can either use your mic or your keyboard to communicate with me. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Please respect the community guidelines and my personal boundaries while writing and engaging with me. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em> I’m looking forward to meeting you, don’t let me wait for too long… </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Your Sehun </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>This message had been received by one lucky winner of TangerinePaw94’s subscribers. As one of the most successful streamers, a large number of viewers, regular and new ones alike, had entered a giveaway to win a personal cam session with the cat hybrid.</p>
<p>With his 18+ streams where the cat boy usually spent his time either fucking himself with whatever sponsored toy he’d been gifted or chatting with his customers, answering all their detailed questions about his likes and preferences, Oh Sehun, the name and face behind TangerinePaw94, had become a big name in the industry. Having started as an amateur camboy, he’d quickly gained a large number of followers in a short amount of time. By now, he even had a manager to help him. Their newest idea had been the creation of a raffle where individuals were able to enter a certain amount of money to win the chance of having a private stream with Sehun where he would listen to their wishes and would perform just for them. The fee to enter was small so many people participated, some even several times to have a higher chance to win. In the end, Sehun made a lot more money just from the giveaway than he did with his normal streams.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The lucky winner, KimKai94, had replied quickly after Sehun'd sent the message. The name had made Sehun chuckle because Kim Kai, or Kim Jongin, was a famous model in South Korea. Apparently, the winner was a fan of him and had chosen his username as a tribute to him.</p>
<p>The first thing KimKai94 had done was to thank Sehun for doing the giveaway. After having asked for his preferences, the man had told Sehun that he was honestly already glad to have the stream with him. However, there were some things that he’d asked of Sehun: white, lacy lingerie plus a leather collar.</p>
<p>They were simple requests for Sehun, nothing out of the ordinary. Sehun had been glad that the man hadn’t asked him of anything unreasonable yet. Although he’d referred to the guidelines in the winning message, Sehun knew how his viewers could get. While some comments could be considered dirty talk that went into the direction of humiliation, some comments were downright disgusting and nothing Sehun wanted to deal with in this special stream. From what he could tell, <em> KimKai94 </em> seemed to be polite enough to not make this uncomfortable for both of them.</p>
<p>It was the night of the stream, and Sehun checked the time again. Scrolling down to their chat, Sehun made sure that he hadn’t mixed anything up. No, there it was black on white: Friday night, 8 pm sharp. It was almost time.</p>
<p>There was a box of toys resting on his bed. His camera was already set up, connected to his laptop to give his viewer a perfect view of Sehun’s large bed. He was wearing a comfortable sweater, the white leather collar peeking through at the collar. He could feel the straps of the see-through white thigh highs on his legs, the lace against his hips. He looked pretty tonight, wearing a set of panties and thigh-highs with just a comfy sweater to hide them from view. It was a gift from one of his viewers and had been sent anonymously, much to his surprise. The expensive sweater was from a popular brand and Sehun had been surprised to receive it with his regular fan mail.</p>
<p>The seconds went by and Sehun began to feel nervous. It was the first time he would have a stream with just one person. Would he show himself? Show his face? What would he look like? Would he be ugly? Old? There were so many questions racing through his head but there was one thing that he knew. No matter who was in behind the other screen, Sehun was going to be nothing less than professional.</p>
<p>Checking his appearance in the mirror across his bed one last time, Sehun adjusted his hair. The red ears peeking through his mop of orange hair were perked up, nervous. The colour complemented the white panties perfectly and he knew it looked good. Sehun’s long tail was splayed over the sheets of his bed, bushy and soft.  He loved getting complimented on his hybrid parts and he loved to showcase them proudly. As an orange tabby cat hybrid, he was rare in his field of work. It definitely was an advantage and Sehun knew exactly how to use it.</p>
<p>The clock turned eight. Reaching out, Sehun pressed start. The camera was on.</p>
<p>It barely took a few seconds for user KimKai94 to accept the video chat request.</p>
<p>“Hi, it’s me, Sehun.” Propped up on his bed, Sehun looked at the camera with a shy expression. It was only half faked because compared to his usual streams he was actually nervous about this one now. It was a first for him too after all.</p>
<p>“Is the camera working well? Can you see and hear me well?”</p>
<p>“Yes, everything’s perfect.”</p>
<p>The sound of a deep voice rang through Sehun’s speakers and Sehun’s ears twitched in surprise. It was a pleasant voice, gentle but strong. The screen of his video chat partner was still black though.</p>
<p>“Ah… I’m glad.” Sehun smiled, his tail curling around his waist where he brushed his hand over it. Normally, his viewers liked it when he did things like these. “I assume you want to keep your camera off then?”</p>
<p>“I’m still struggling with the camera settings. Give me a second, yeah?” The voice replied and Sehun nodded, surprised that the man wanted to show himself.</p>
<p>“Of course, take your time.” They had plenty of time after all. “Do you want me to take off my sweater or do you want me to wait? I’m all yours. You can tell me what to do, or I’ll just do a few things and you can tell me how you like it?” Sehun suggested.</p>
<p>“Wait a moment for me, okay? It should be working- ah, there we go.”</p>
<p>The previously black screen was now filled with the view of a shirtless man, the view effectively cut off just below his nose. Full lips and defined abs greeted Sehun and the surprise must have been visible in his face.</p>
<p>“Not what you expected, hm? Did you think I would be some creepy old guy?” The man asked and Sehun couldn’t help but laugh quietly.</p>
<p>“I guess so… I honestly didn’t know what to expect. This is new for me too. However, I certainly didn’t expect such a nice view.” He licked his lips, his sharp canines poking through.</p>
<p>“Well, I can only give that compliment back. You look stunning today, but when do you not look gorgeous?” The man laughed gently and Sehun blushed, appreciating the compliment.</p>
<p>“Thank you. Is there a name I should call you? Something I can moan?” He asked.</p>
<p>There was a short pause. It seemed like the man had to think about his answer carefully but eventually, he replied.</p>
<p>“Jongin. You can call me Jongin.”</p>
<p><em> KimKai94. Jongin. </em>What a weird coincidence. This man had to be a big fanboy of the model, even while looking like one himself. Actually… no. He couldn’t be THE Kim Jongin.</p>
<p>“Alright then, Jongin.” Sehun nodded, his hand moving down to move under his sweater to tease his nipple. The motion made the sweater ride up, revealing some of the white lace panties and his soft skin.</p>
<p>“You’re wearing the panties,” Jongin observed. On the screen, he was running a hand over his abs and Sehun watched, actually drawn in by how he looked.</p>
<p>“You told me to. I’ll do everything you tell me. Don’t you know I’m a good boy?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you’re a good boy. A pretty one at that too. The panties look good on you. Can you sit up a little so that I can properly see them?”</p>
<p>Sehun liked how forward Jongin was. It was nice to have someone else tell him what to do because he didn’t have to think, just act. Sitting up, his knees resting on the bed, Sehun’s thigh-high clad thighs came into view. The sweater was just long enough to cover most of his crotch so he carefully lifted it, showcasing the pretty white lace panties. They were a new pair, he hadn’t worn them before. They’d been part of a promo package and he’d been planning on posting a picture of them on his Instagram account later on.</p>
<p>“You’re half-hard already,” Jongin observed, his hand wandering down from his abs to his crotch. Sehun could watch as the other palmed himself through his pants and it surprised him that it aroused him to watch the handsome man behind the screen. It seemed like not only was he doing a show for Jongin, the other was making a show for him too.</p>
<p>It was true, Sehun was half-hard. He’d fingered himself before the show to make sure he was stretched out in case the other would want him to use a toy without much or any preparation at all.</p>
<p>“Hm.. watching you is only making it worse.” Sehun purred, his tail swishing behind him as he reached down to squeeze his cock, effectively showing Jongin the outline of his thick shaft.</p>
<p>“Cute.” A chuckle came through the speakers. “Turn around for me, would you?”</p>
<p>Immediately, Sehun obeyed and shuffled around so that his ass was facing the camera, head facing the camera though and tail perked up.</p>
<p>“I wish I could touch you, maybe give you a little spanking. Your ass is so nice.”</p>
<p>“You could slowly pull down my panties…” Sehun responded, carefully dragging the fabric down a little to reveal a bit of his ass crack. “Tease down the crack, maybe tease my hole… It’s so wet for you already.”</p>
<p>Behind the screen, Jongin groaned quietly.</p>
<p>“Would you like that? Do you want me to take off my panties?” Sehun asked, the panties already halfway pushed down. Jongin, however, seemed to have other plans.</p>
<p>“No, not yet. You look so pretty in them. Take off the sweater though, would you?”</p>
<p>“Of course.” Sehun did as he was told and then turned around again to face the camera when Jongin told him too.</p>
<p>“That’s your toy box over there, right?” Jongin asked, motioning to the left side of the screen.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Sehun hummed. “Want me to show you what I got in there?”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to. Just choose your favourite vibrator and show me.”</p>
<p>Well, the man was forward. It was kind of very attractive for Sehun. Pulling his favourite vibrator from the box, a purple somewhat phallic-shaped one with some ridges, he held it out to show Jongin.</p>
<p>“Oh, I like that one too. Your face always looks so blissful when you fuck yourself with it.”</p>
<p>Sehun blushed. “Is that what you want? Me fucking myself with this?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Jongin replied. “I wish I could be the one fucking you though, but this toy will have to do. Is it okay if I take my cock out?”</p>
<p>“Yes. I wanna see it.” Sehun immediately replied. It wasn’t even a lie, he was curious.</p>
<p>In front of him, Jongin undid his pants on the screen and pulled out a thick cock from the confines of his underwear. Sehun watched as he gave himself a couple of strokes, mouth-watering.</p>
<p>“If I was there with you, I would kneel in front of you and let you fuck my face. I bet you would feel so good.”</p>
<p>“Fuck…” Jongin groaned, his hand reaching off-screen and returning with a bottle of lube.</p>
<p>Sehun was almost fully hard now, his hand moving down to palm himself through his panties to show it off to his viewer.</p>
<p>“I would wrap my lips around your thick cock. Maybe I would purr if you petted my ears while I hollow my cheeks around your length…” Sehun wetted his lips.</p>
<p>“You would look so good on your knees in front of me.” Jongin agreed. He was still jerking off, his cock glistening wetly with lube. “Take the vibrator and tease your cock through the panties.” He ordered.</p>
<p>“Hmm, do you want to tease me? Are you gonna make me get close to coming and then not allow me to?” Sehun asked, turning on the vibrator. He sat down in the middle of the bed, his legs spread widely to give the other a good view of him holding the vibrator against his cock that jerked once the vibrator touched it for the first time. A soft mewl left his lips and his lips threatened to close a little but he kept them open.</p>
<p>“If I was there with you right now, I would hold your legs apart and tease you until your pretty panties were wet with your cum.” Jongin told him. Sehun moaned quietly, moving the vibrator over the length of his cock to the head where he put it against an especially sensitive spot for a moment until it got too much, his cock jerking away as much as it could within its tight confines.</p>
<p>“You’re mean.” Sehun pouted, his ears twitching forward when they heard Jongin’s deep chuckle.</p>
<p>“Mean? I think you would like it. I would make it up to you by fucking you so good, so deep…” His hand on his cock halted on the screen and Sehun was almost sad about it.</p>
<p>“I would like it. How would you do it? Would you want me to ride you, my ass bouncing on your cock… or would you have me on all fours in front of you, fucking me hard from behind?” Sehun asked, still teasing himself with the vibrator. There was precum dribbling from his cock, staining the panties at the front.</p>
<p>“I think I would fuck you gently first, have you on your back so I could see your pretty cock and face. And then, I would let you get on top for a while so I could see you ride me as you bring yourself to orgasm with my cock.”</p>
<p>Sehun could picture it too, the thought making him let out a quiet moan. “Please, I need your cock-“ he breathed, his hips rolling against the vibrator to get more friction. He needed more, he needed-</p>
<p>“Take off your panties.” Jongin ordered. “And finger yourself open for me. I want to see.”</p>
<p>It was as if the other had heard his wishes so when Sehun began to finger himself open, he hoped the other would quickly tell him to move on with this part. He suddenly had an idea. “I already fingered myself before the stream. I’m already wet and sloppy, I can take it. I can take your cock.” He breathed, eyes lidded and tail curling and uncurling.</p>
<p>“Fuck- you’re a little whore, aren’t you? Already stretching your little hole for me before we even started?” Jongin’s hand on his cock sped up.</p>
<p>“Yes. I want it so badly, can I please fuck myself?” Sehun asked and almost cried out in happiness when Jongin told him it was alright. Immediately, he reached out and eased the vibrator into himself, mouth dropping open when he felt the vibrator fill him up. He began fucking himself with the toy as Jongin watched and jerked himself off, more words of praise slipping from his lips that Sehun soaked up eagerly. After this, it didn’t take long for the other to come, hot spurts of come coating his abs on the screen as he moaned out Sehun’s name. After he’d calmed down a little, he watched Sehun a little more until he allowed him to come as well, his words tipping him over the edge too. Hot spurts of cum hit his chest and upon Jongin’s request, he scooped it off and licked his fingers clean, making eye contact with the camera.</p>
<p>“Did you enjoy this little show?” Sehun asked after Jongin had tugged himself back into his pants.</p>
<p>“I loved it. I wish it wasn’t over yet honestly.”</p>
<p>“Actually… I enjoyed it a lot too.” Sehun admitted. “I didn’t expect it to be so hot, but… you’re hot.”</p>
<p>Behind the screen, the man smiled. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself too.”</p>
<p>“When I do my next giveaway, I will secretly be hoping it’s you winning again.” Sehun confessed.</p>
<p>“I feel honoured.” Jongin laughed quietly.</p>
<p>“I guess it’s time to say goodbye then.” Sehun hummed, almost feeling sad about it. “Good night, Jongin.”</p>
<p>“Good night, Sehun.” The man smiled, most of his face still hidden.</p>
<p>They were both quiet for a moment and Sehun pressed ending the stream, a counter of ten seconds setting in before disconnecting. He waved at Jongin through the screen, smiling.</p>
<p>“By the way.” The man suddenly said a few seconds before disconnecting. “The sweater looks good on you. I was the one who sent it-“</p>
<p>And with that, the screen disconnected.</p>
<p><em> KimKai94… Jongin </em>… Could it be? Staring at the black screen, Sehun wondered if he’d ever find out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, was it really the model Kim Jongin? We'll never know 👀<br/>Let me know how you liked the story by leaving Kudos and comments, I'd really, really appreciate it! ♥️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>